Friends With Benefits
by OTHbaby
Summary: Every single guy in Tree Hill is after Brooke Davis and he’s the new guy in town. Will Brooke ignore him like she did with all the other guys or will she let him make her love life existent again?
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is my first fanfic ever so please be kind. Thanks for reading.  
  
Couple: Brooke and Felix  
  
Chapter 1- Do I Know You?  
  
Brooke was sleeping in her usual outfit- a miniskirt and a tanktop. She was up all night talking to Peyton and Haley on the phone and was still sleeping. BEEP BEEP BEEP Brooke slammed the button on top of her alarm clock and threw the covers off of her. With a sleep look on her face, she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She took a long shower and stepped into a pair of new low rise jeans and a cute top. She glanced over at her clock and saw that it read 7:00. School didn't start for another 40 minutes. She walked downstairs into the kitchen to get some breakfast, only to find nothing appetizing in the fridge. So, she hopped into her silver Wolkswagon Beetle and drove over to Karen's Cafe to get some things to eat.  
  
CAFE  
  
"Hey, tutor girl!" Brooke greeted Haley with a cheerful smile as she sat down at the counter.  
"Hi Brooke, what can I get you?" asked Haley.  
"Umm...I'll have....the...chocolate chip pancakes. Wait no, make that the blueberry pancakes. Chocolate chip panckes...TOO many calories! I need to lose some weight."  
"Brooke, you're not fat!" replied Haley, confused.  
"I am too fat, I've like gained like 5 pounds and its just shutters scary."  
"Alright," Haley said with a laugh, "Blueberry panckes it is."  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
"There you go...freshly made blueberry pancakes," said Haley as she slid a plate filled with pancakes.  
"Thanks, tutor girl."  
"No problem, syrup?"  
"Are you kidding me? Do you know how many calories are in maple syrup?" shutters again  
"Ohh...not that many calories!" replied Haley as she poured half a bottle of syrup over Brooke's pancakes.  
"HALEY! OH MY GOD! I SWEAR TO GOD! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Brooke screamed.  
Haley burst out laughing and ran back into the kitchen before Brooke could kill her.  
Brooke ripped of a piece of pancake and held it up, watching the syrup drip endlessly onto the plate.  
"Ew, gross!" she said to herself with a disgust and immediately dropped the piece back onto her plate.  
"Hmm...delicious," announced a male's voice.  
Brooke turned her head and saw a guy with jet black hair, pearly whites and a cocky grin on his face. She raised one of her eyebrows in curiosity and stared back at the guy who just stole her pancake.  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Brooke said in that "mad" way.  
"No, you dont, but you will." the mysterious guy replied and with that he left the Cafe.  
"Whatever," Brooke said to herself. She took out her purse and left a crumpled 5 dollar bill on the counter and left.  
  
Tell me what you think please.


	2. Partners

Brooke was driving home and he couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious guy. _who was he? where was he from?_ She finally shrugged him off and got ready to go to school.  
  
SCHOOL  
  
"Hey, Brooke! Wait up!" called out Peyton.  
"Hi friend!" Brooke replied.  
"Whats new?" asked Peyton.  
"This totally weird thing happend today, I was over at the Cafe and this totally rude guy came over and stole my pancake...and did I mention that it was covered in syrup? ohh the calories shutters and he just sat down and took a piece! HOW RUDE!"  
"Brooke? You're not fat!"  
"I AM TOO! BUT THATS NOT THE POINT!"  
DING  
"See ya later," said Peyton  
"Un hun..."  
  
AMERICAN HISTORY  
  
Brooke walked in with a bored look on her face and went to her seat, only to find the mysterious guy sitting there.  
"Excuse me? Thats my seat," Brooke said angrily.  
"Well, its mine now," the boy replied with a cocky smile.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"I'm Felix, your new neighbor."  
"sigh great, another cocky new neighbor."  
Brooke sat down next to Felix and opened her book. Felix gave her another cocky smile and stared at her.  
"Girl, you are like totally fine. Did anyone tell you that?"  
"ha...of course, most people realize I'm fine the second they meet me, but you wanna know something else? I don't always think they're fine. So, take that cocky grin off of your face because you, are definetely NOT fine."  
Felix laughed at that remark and was about to reply when the teacher started yelling at Brooke.  
"Ms. Davis! Would you like to share that with the rest of the class?" yelled the teacher.  
"Uh..um..no, its ok."  
"I WOULD like to know... were you paying attention just now?"  
"Of course I was."  
"Great...then why dont you explain to the class whats our next project is going to be on?"  
"Ohh..um...well, umm, you see..."  
"Thats what I thought," replied the teacher with a smile.  
"Felix, would you like to explain?"  
"I think I'll pass," said Felix.  
"Well, well, well...looks like neither of you guys were paying attention. That's perfect, you'll be paired up for the project and I suggest you start listening or both of you will get a "F"!"  
Brooke turned her head toward Felix and gave him one of her "I-hate-you-so-much" looks. Felix smiled back at her and passed her a note. She opened it and saw "Hi partner!" written on it in black ink and immediately ripped up the note.


End file.
